1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for collecting a printed matter folded by a folding device of a rotary press. More specifically, it relates to a printed matter transport device comprising plural links connected in an endless fashion so that they can undergo angular displacements up and down, or left and right, of a longitudinal direction in a connecting part, wherein these links are provided with grip mechanisms so as to form a chain with grips, the printed matter is gripped by these grips, and the chain with grips is made to travel along a guide rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed matter transport devices of the above type are described for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302, Japanese Patent Publication Sho 59-48204, Japanese Patent 2527724, Japanese Patent 2675520 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906.
In the chain with grips disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei-5-97302, plural chain links are formed by providing two legs having a suitable gap at one end and a projection in the gap between the two legs which can undergo an angular displacement within a suitable angular range at the other ends the two legs and the projections of adjacent links are connected by a spherical bearing provided to the projection and a shaft passing through this spherical bearing, the two ends of the shaft pass through the legs and extend outside, and first rollers free to rotate are provided at both ends of this shaft.
A projection which projects in a perpendicular direction to the direction in which the two legs face each other is formed on one side excepting the two sides on which the first rollers are formed, the end of this projection being an extension which extends in an L-shape below the spherical bearing, and a second roller which is free to rotate around a center line perpendicular to the center line of the shaft is provided on this extension.
A grip mechanism comprising a fixed grip member and an angular displacement grip member provided on this fixed grip member such that it is free to undergo an angular displacement, these members respectively comprising grip action parts parallel to the shaft, is provided on the end face of the projection in the projection direction. In the grip mechanism, the angular displacement grip member undergoes an angular displacement due to a release cam and a closing cam provided in the chain travel path. As a result, the gap with the fixed grip member changes so that the grip member opens or closes. The open state and closed state are maintained by a toggle mechanism.
This chain with grips is made to travel along a guide rail.
In the chain with grips disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho 59-48204, plural chain links are formed by providing two legs having a suitable gap at one end and a projection parallel to the legs in the gap between the two legs which can undergo an angular displacement within a suitable angular range at the other end, the two legs and the projections of adjacent links are connected by a spherical bearing provided to the projection and a shaft passing through this spherical bearing, the two ends of the shaft pass through the legs and extend outside, and first rollers free to rotate are provided at both ends of this shaft.
A lever which extends below the spherical bearing from the base of the two legs is provided to each chain link, and a second roller free to rotate around a center line perpendicular to the center line of the shaft is provided at the free end of this lever.
A rod having a center line parallel to the shaft extends from this arm on one side of the chain link. This rod captures the leading edge of a printed matter, and is assisted by a crank when transporting it.
This chain with grips is made to travel along a guide rail.
In the chainwith grips disclosed in Japanese Patent 2527724, plural chain links are formed from bases approximately having the shape of an isosceles triangle in a plan view. Two legs are provided with a suitable gap on the base part of the base and perpendicular to the base side, and a projection parallel to the legs in the gap between the two legs which can undergo an angular displacement relative to the legs within a suitable angular range, is provided at the apex. The two legs and the projections of adjacent links are connected by a spherical bearing provided to the projection and a shaft passing through this spherical bearing, the two ends of the shaft pass through the legs and extend outside, and first rollers free to rotate are provided at both ends of this shaft.
Second rollers free to rotate around an axis perpendicular to the shaft is provided to each chain link in the vicinity of the two ends of the base side such that their respective outer circumferential surfaces are situated further outside than the outer circumferential surfaces of the first rollers.
A grip mechanism comprising a fixed grip member and an angular displacement grip member provided on this fixed grip member such that it is free to undergo an angular displacement, these members respectively comprising grip action parts parallel to the shaft, is provided on a lower surface in the center part of each base. In the grip mechanism, the angular displacement grip member undergoes an angular displacement due to a release cam and a closing cam provided in the chain travel path. As a result, the gap with the fixed grip member changes so that the grip member opens or closes. To maintain the closed state, a closed state holding mechanism is provided comprising a wrap spring which wraps the outer circumferential surface of a pivot formed in one piece with the angular displacement grip member and a bush which supports this pivot such that it is free to undergo an angular displacement. The angular displacement grip member is held in the closed position by this mechanism.
This chain with grips is made to travel along a guide rail.
In the chain with grips disclosed in Japanese Patent 2675520, plural chain links are formed by providing two legs having a suitable gap at one end and a projection parallel to the legs in the gap between the two legs which can undergo an angular displacement within a suitable angular range at the other end, and the two legs and the projections of adjacent links are connected by a spherical bearing provided to the projection and a shaft passing through this spherical bearing.
Shafts having a common center line parallel to the facing direction of the two legs are connected to a lever which can undergo angular displacement together with an angular displacement grip member described later, and are provided on both sides of the chain link in the approximate center of each chain link. First rollers free to rotate are respectively provided to each of these split shafts.
A second roller free to rotate around an axis perpendicular to the aforesaid common center line is provided below a connecting part of each chain link.
A grip mechanism comprising a fixed grip member and an angular displacement grip member provided on this fixed grip member such that it is free to undergo an angular displacement, these members respectively comprising grip action parts parallel to the shafts, is provided on the lower surface of the center part of each base, and a lever to which the first rollers are attached is connected to the angular displacement grip member of the grip mechanism so that it can undergo an angular displacement together with it.
An action part lower than the other parts is provided on a guide surface of the guide rail which guides the motion of the chain, and which supports the first rollers from underneath. In this action part, when the first rollers displace along the guide surface, the angular displacement grip member is caused to undergo an angular displacement. As a result, the gap with the fixed grip member changes so that the grip mechanism opens or closes. At the same time, the up/down displacement of the first rollers is restricted by parts excepting the action part of the guide surface, and the angular displacement grip member is held in the closed position.
This chain with grips is made to travel along a guide rail.
In the chain with grips disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906, plural chain links are provided having a socket with a spherical inner surface at one end of the longitudinal direction, and a plug having the same center line as this socket at the other end. The outer surface is partially formed as a spherical surface, and two projections are provided separately on the socket side and plug side in a perpendicular direction to the aforesaid center line. Adjacent chain links are connected via universal joints wherein the plugs are inserted in the sockets.
A shaft perpendicular to the center line and perpendicular to the projecting direction of the projections, passes through the center part of each chain link, a first roller free to rotate is provided at both of its ends, and a second roller free to rotate around an axis parallel to the direction of the projections, is provided in the gap between the two projections such that its outer circumferential surface is situated further outside than the side faces of the two projections.
A grip mechanism comprising a fixed grip member and an angular displacement grip member provided on this fixed grip member such that it is free to undergo an angular displacement, these members respectively comprising grip action parts parallel to the shaft, is provided to these two projections. The grip mechanism constantly exerts a force tending to separate the angular displacement grip member from the fixed grip member. Due to a closing cam provided in the transport path of the chain, the angular displacement grip member is caused to undergo an angular displacement tending to close the gap with the fixed grip member against this force, and this state is maintained by a stopper action. Likewise, when this stopper is released by a release cam provided in the transport path of the chain, the angular displacement grip member is caused to undergo an angular displacement tending to open the gap with the fixed grip member due to this force.
This chain with grips is made to travel along a guide rail.
In the above five prior art techniques, when the chain with grips changes its travel direction (when it changes direction to a direction away from an imaginary plane containing its own rotation center line and the direction in which the chain links are connected), the first roller and second roller respectively come in contact with the guide surface of the guide rail which limits the travel direction of the chain with grips.
Other printed matter transport devices are known wherein the chain with grips is made to pass through a position corresponding to a printed matter discharge part of a folding device, and the printed matter is gripped by a grip mechanism passing this position, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 8-188313, Japanese Patent 2534175 and Japanese Patent 2727281.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 8-188313, the chain with grips of the aforesaid Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302 is made to pass through a position corresponding to a printed matter discharge part of a folding device.
In the devices disclosed in Japanese Patent 2534175 and Japanese Patent 2727281, a chain with grips suspended between chain sprockets is made to pass through a position corresponding to a printed matter discharge part of a folding device. The chain with grips can change its travel direction within a plane perpendicular to the rotation center lines of the chain sprockets, but cannot change its travel direction to leave the plane.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Patent 2727281, a grip mechanism of the chain is attached so that it can undergo an angular displacement on the side of the chain, and an angular displacement lever is connected with this grip mechanism. A driven roller is provided at the tip of this angular displacement lever, and a positioning change guide rail which changes a positioning relative to the chain with grips while it is traveling in conjunction with this driven roller, is provided substantially along the length of the chain at a position near to the chain. When the grip mechanisms travel as the chain travels along, the driven roller provided at the tip of the angular displacement roller moves along the positioning change guide rail so that the positioning of the grip mechanisms is suitably changed.
The following problems were inherent in the aforesaid prior art.
In the device shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302, the first rollers and second roller are installed in a connecting part of the link of the chain with grips, that is, at the end of the link.
Therefore, although there is no problem in traveling along a linear part as shown in FIG. 11B, when the chain with grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted due to the second roller (FIG. 11A), the first roller makes an angle alpha relative to the travel direction of the chain with grips, i.e., the tangential direction of the curved part of the guide-rail, and a contact part with the guide rail slips as it travels down the guide rail.
Therefore, wear of the curved part of the guide rail was large. Moreover, the first rollers themselves suffer relatively large wear and an unsuitable force acts on the bearings of the first rollers, so durability was low. Further, as the first rollers slip on the guide-rail as they travel, noise is generated, and this was a contributing factor to deterioration of the working environment.
Moreover, the links of the chain with grips are connected, and the first rollers and second roller are attached at both ends of the links which are connecting parts. Therefore, the first rollers and second roller act together with the guide rail so that the connecting parts limit up/down and left-right motion relative to the longitudinal direction, and stop motion in link units.
Therefore, even if the grip mechanism in each link receives an outside force acting on the printed matter gripped therein, it cannot move according to the force. Depending on the direction of the force which is acting, the grip mechanism may therefore be forced open, and the printed matter may fall out. Moreover, if the gripping force is large, a large force may act on the printed matter, so that the printed matter is creased, wrinkled or torn.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho 59-48204, the first rollers and second roller are installed in the connecting part of the link of the chain with grips, that is, at the end of the link. Therefore, the device disclosed in 59-48204 had the same problem same as the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302.
Moreover, in the device shown in 59-48204, a rod which captures the printed matter and grips the printed matter with the aid of a clamp extends to one side of a link of the chain with grips, so when the chain with grips travels while gripping the printed matter, the link inclines to the side on which the grip mechanism is installed. Therefore, the first rollers and second roller always travel in contact with the same part of the guide rail, so this part of the guide rail suffers severe wear, and consequently had low durability.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Patent 2527724, the first rollers are installed in the position of the connecting part of the link of the chain with grips, that is, at the end of the link. Therefore, there was the same problem as in the device shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302 in the relation between the first rollers and the guide-rail.
Moreover, in the device disclosed in 2527724, the first rollers are installed at the end of the link, but the second rollers are provided substantially in the center part of the link. Therefore, when the chain with grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted by the second rollers, the connecting part which is at the end of the link, this link being a rigid body, comes more in contact with the outside of the curved part of the guide rail in the radial direction than the center part of the link, as shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B. That is, the relation between distances a1, a2 between the edge of the guide-rail and the first roller in the straight part (FIG. 12B), and distances b1, b2 between the edge of the guide-rail and the first roller in the curved part (FIG. 12A), is b2 less than a1=a2 less than c2.
Therefore, when the chain with grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted by the second rollers, the first rollers slip sideways in the radial direction of the curved part of the guide rail in the contact part with the guide rail. Consequently, wear of the guide rail in this part and wear of the first rollers in this part was even larger due to this sideways slipping than in the devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302 and Japanese Patent Publication Sho 59-48204, and durability was still lower.
In addition, one each of the second rollers, which were provided effectively in the center part of the link of the chain with grips, is provided on both sides of the link, and it therefore comes near to the first rollers of the adjoining link. Hence, when the chain with grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted due to the second roller, the second rollers and the first rollers of the adjoining link easily come in contact, and the chain is less able to make sharp turns than in the devices shown in 5-97302 and Japanese Patent Publication Sho 59-48204.
Therefore, the radius of the curved part of the guide rail has to be set large, which made it difficult to make the device compact.
In the device shown in Japanese Patent 2675520, the first rollers are installed effectively in the center part of the link of the chain with grips. Therefore, the problem of the relation between the first roller and the guide rail which occurred in the device shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302, does not occur.
However, although the first rollers are installed effectively in the center part of the link in the device shown in Japanese Patent 2675520, the second roller is installed at the position of the connecting part of the link, that is, at the end of the link. Therefore, when the chain with grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted due to the second roller, the center part of each link, which is a rigid body, passes closer to the center of the curved part of the guide rail in a radial direction than the connecting part which is the end of the link, as shown in FIGS. 13A and 13B. That is, the relation between distances a1, a2 between the edge of the guide-rail and the first roller in the straight part (FIG. 13B), and distances b3, c3 between the edge of the guide rail and the first roller in the curved part (FIG. 13A), is c3 less than a1=a2 less than b3.
Therefore, when the chain with grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted by the second roller, the first rollers slip sideways in the radial direction of the curved part of the guide rail in the contact part with the guide rail, and wear of the guide rail in this part was comparatively large. Moreover, the first rollers themselves suffer relatively large wear and an unsuitable force acts on the bearings of the first rollers, so durability was poor. Further, as the first rollers slip sideways in the contact part with the guide rail as they travel, noise is generated, and this was a contributing factor to deterioration of the working environment.
Further, it is disclosed in the device shown in Japanese Patent 2675520, that while the chain with grips is traveling, the first rollers which pass through an action part on a first roller guide surface lower than other parts, displace following the contour of this action part and the grip mechanism opens. However, each link of the chain with grips is supported by the guide surface of the guide rail via the first rollers. Therefore, regardless of the disclosure of this Koho, when the first roller follows the action part, the link itself will probably also displace according to the displacement of the first rollers, and it is not certain whether or not the grip mechanism will open.
In the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906, the first rollers are installed in an approximately center part of the link of the chain with grips. Therefore, the problem of the relation between the first rollers and the guide rail which occurred in the device shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-97302 does not occur.
Further, in the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906, the second roller is installed in an approximately center part of the link of the chain with grips, as in the case of the first rollers. Therefore, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906 does not have the problem of the device shown in Japanese Patent 2527724 and Japanese Patent 2675520 either. That is, when the chain grips travels around a bend in a direction wherein the travel direction is restricted due to the second roller, the first rollers do not slip sideways in the radial direction of the guide rail in the contact part with the guide rail. Therefore, the various problems due to the first rollers slipping on the guide surface of the guide rail do not arise.
However, in the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906, the second roller is attached on one side of the link of the chain with grips, and the second roller and grip mechanism are provided on the same side of the base to facilitate assembly and removal of the chain link. Therefore, a construction is adopted whereby the grip mechanism is installed in layers to avoid interference with the second roller. Therein, two projections provided in the link have the function of supporting the grip mechanism, but this projection must have a smaller thickness than the outer diameter of the second roller, and as a result, durability to shocks in the action of the grip mechanism or the load due to repeated gripping and release of the printed matter was comparatively low.
Moreover, in the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906, the link of the chain with grips had a comparatively complex shape wherein a socket was provided at one end in the longitudinal direction, a plug was provided at the other end, and two projections were provided to attach the grip mechanism in the center part. In addition, the surfaces of the socket and plug had to be precision finished to prevent any obstruction when the plug was inserted in the socket, and the two projections also had to be finished so that the grip mechanism could be installed in a stable condition. Therefore, manufacturing costs were high.
It is therefore an object of this invention, in a printed matter transport device wherein a printed matter is gripped in a grip mechanism of a chain with grips and transported along a guide rail, to prevent first rollers and a second roller from slipping on a contact part with the guide rail and to improve the durability of the guide rail and chain with grips.
It is a further object of this invention, in a printed matter transport device wherein a printed matter is gripped in a grip mechanism of a chain with grips and transported along a guide rail, to permit relatively easy displacement of a link, and to prevent misalignment or falling out of the printed matter, and damage to the printed matter, even if an external force acts on the printed matter gripped and transported by a grip mechanism.
It is a further object of this invention, in a printed matter transport device wherein a printed matter is gripped in a grip mechanism of a chain with grips and transported along a guide rail, to strengthen a connecting part of a link and the grip mechanism in the chain with grips, simplify the construction thereof, and reduce manufacturing costs.
It is a further object of this invention, in a printed matter transport device wherein a printed matter is gripped in a grip mechanism of a chain with grips and transported along a guide rail, to stabilize the grip mechanism and grip the printed matter firmly, at least when it is picked up, during picking up and release of the printed matter using a chain with grips satisfying the aforesaid objects.
It is a further object of this invention, in a printed matter transport device wherein printed matter is gripped in a grip mechanism of a chain with grips and transported along a guide rail, to grip the printed matter more firmly when a chain with grips satisfying the aforesaid objects is at a position corresponding to a discharge part in a folding device.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, this invention comprises a chain with a grip mechanism, this mechanism comprising: plural bases wherein two legs having a suitable gap are provided at one end of a longitudinal direction, a projection of smaller width than the gap is provided in the gap between the two legs at the other end, throughholes having a common center line and perpendicular to the longitudinal direction are provided in the two legs and a spherical bearing is provided in the projection, the throughholes of the two legs and a throughhole of the spherical bearing of the projection being connected by a connecting member, wherein each base is free to undergo an angular displacement within a suitable angular range in the gap between these legs relative to the two legs of the adjacent base, these bases being disposed in a continuous arrangement, a first roller free to rotate about an axis parallel to the center line of the throughholes of the two legs on both sides of the approximate center in the longitudinal direction of each base, a second roller provided on one side excluding the sides on which the first roller was provided at the approximate center in the longitudinal direction of each base, the second roller being free to rotate in a perpendicular direction to the center line of the first rollers, a curved first grip member having a predetermined width provided on the remaining side excluding the sides on which the first rollers were provided at the approximate center in the longitudinal direction of each base and excluding the side on which the second roller was provided, which is formed in one piece with the base, extends slightly inclined relative to the longitudinal direction of the base, and is parallel to the center line of the throughholes of the two legs, a curved second grip member free to rotate around a center line parallel to the center line of the throughholes of the two legs, supported on the side of the base on which the first grip member is attached and corresponding to the first grip member, having at least approximately the same width as the first grip member, and exerting a grip action in conjunction with the first grip member, an arm whereof one end is connected to the second grip member, and the other, free end is situated further from the base than the first roller in a direction parallel to the center line of the throughholes of the two legs, which is free to undergo an angular displacement together with the second grip member, this arm comprising a cam follower free to rotate on the free end via a shaft provided perpendicular to the opposite face to the end faces of the first rollers, pressure-applying means which applies a pressure so that the second grip member is forcefully pressed against the first grip member, a guide rail installed in a predetermined transport path for printed matter, and comprising guide parts disposed in the longitudinal direction which respectively guide the first roller and second roller, chain drive means disposed to act on a predetermined position of the chain with grips at a position wherein the guide rail is divided which causes the chain with grips to travel along the guide rail, and a cam member installed in a predetermined position in the transport path of printed matter, which causes the second grip member to separate from the first grip member against the force of the pressure-applying means by interfering with the cam follower.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, this invention further comprises an engaging means which engages with the first roller in an interval wherein a printed matter is gripped by the interference of the cam follower with the cam member.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, according to this invention, the engaging means is a sprocket wheel comprising the chain drive means.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, according to this invention, the guide rail is provided between a position corresponding to a printed matter discharge part of a folding device and a position corresponding to a printed matter receiving part of a collecting device, and the cam member is provided at least in a position corresponding to the printed matter discharge part of the folding device and a position corresponding to the printed matter receiving part of the collecting device.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, according to this invention, this invention further comprises a delivery fan comprising a printed matter receptacle for receiving the printed matter discharged by the folding device, and the first grip member and second grip member of the chain with grips passing along the guide rail in a position corresponding to the printed matter discharge part of the folding device, are disposed such that they grip the printed matter in conjunction with the delivery fan.